Four Ace Kingdoms
The Four Ace Kingdoms are four united kingdoms that have existed for hundreds of years. Their kingdoms are based off of that four playing cards symbols: Spades, Diamonds, Hearts, and Clubs. They have an old proficy that states that when the cildren of the symbols are born, that will become victors of the battle aginst a great darkness along with a great hero Kinddoms Spade Slaughter The head kingdom of the Four Ace Kingdoms. This kingdom represents the Spades. This kingdom is mostly well known for their bravery and their swordsmenship. The species of the kingdom are Igwanas. Diamond Pride The wealthiest of the kingdoms and the home of Diamond the Lion. This kingdom represents the Diamonds. All the citazens of this kingdom apparently never fears bankrupt. The species of the kingdom are Lions. Heart Den The most romantic of the kingdoms. This kingdom represents the Hearts. Their is no adult in this kingdom without a soulmate and is widely known for the romantic atmosphear throughout the entire kingdom. The species of the kingdom are Rabbits Club Herd This kingdom is known by the wisdom of the citazens. This kingdom represents the Clubs. The species of the kingdom are Deer. Kings/Queens Valian the Igwana Valian is the king of the Spade Slaughter. He is also the head king of the entire Four Ace Kingdoms, witch means he has the most power and responsibilities in all four kingdoms. He is a kindhearted igwana who cares for the kingdoms and his family and also holds great leadership. He once had a wife and two daughters, but now only one daughter. Afflu the Lion Afflu is the king of the Diamond Pride. He is over-proud of himself and his wealth. He has douts for his son becomming the next king of the pride after himself. If he gets in an argument with anyone who is not part of the Four Ace Kingdoms, he belives that they are challenging him. Passion the Rabbit Passion is the Queen of the Heart Den. She is a kind and loveing queen who cares deeply for her kingdom and family. Her husband used to be the head ruler of the kingdom, but he went to explore the world so Passion is in charge of the kingdom. Percep the Doe Percep is the Queen of the Club Herd. She is the most intelligant of the Four Ace Kingdom rulers. She sometimes have to warn Afflu befor he does something dangerous and foolish and seems to question her warnings to him after he completely ignores her. Princes/Princesses Diamond the Lion Diamond is the prince of the Diamond Pride and the son of Afflu. Despite the fact that he becoms scared most of the time, he will try to help his friends. He is the Child of the Diamond in witch is one of the four children in the proficy. Indigo the Igwana Indigo is the youngest daughter of Valian and now the only princess of the Spade Slaughter. She secretly trains with the art of fencing and swordsmenship and is well skilled because of it. She toke her sisters place as the Child of the Spades. Like ther father, Indigo has great leadership. Heart the Rabbit Heart is the princess of the Heart Den, the daughter of Passion, and the Child of the Hearts. She's a sweet and kind young girl who loves seeing the happy couples in the kingdom. She dosen't have much fighting skills, but she is a great healer. Club the Buck Club is the prince of the Club Herd, son of Percep, and the Child of the Clubs. He can be foolish sometimes unlike his mother. He has a younger sister who he cares deeply for. He uses his strangh to help his friends with their goals. Decesed Royal Characters Queen of the Spade Slaughter She was the wife of Valian the Igwana and the mother of Spade and Indigo the Igwanas. She died protecting Valian from a fatal attack. Spade the Igwana Spade was the oldest daughter of Valian and older sister of Indigo the Igwana. Spade, like her mother, died protecting Indiog from a fatal attack. Spade was the Chile of the Spade befor Indigo toke her place after her death. She loved her sister and cares for her deeply. Queen of the Diamond Pride She was the wife of Afflu and mother of Diamond. She died from a illness.